Rolling bearing assemblies require lubrication to reduce friction and ensure reliable operation. Various methods exist for supplying lubricant to a bearing assembly, such as providing lubricant feed lines on a periphery of the rolling bearing assembly, or manually coating contact surfaces of the rolling bearing assembly. Lubricant feed lines require an additional machining step during assembly and can be expensive to produce. Lubricant feed lines can also malfunction during operation and/or provide an excessive amount of lubricant to the bearing assembly. Depending on the application, pressurized lubricant may also be unavailable, requiring a predetermined amount of lubricant to be packed in the bearing. Excess lubricant discharged from the bearing assembly may be undesirable for various reasons, for example, the discharged lubricant can cause adjacent electrical components to malfunction, or can be aesthetically undesirable. Manually applying lubricant can also be both time and labor intensive, and is not always reliable at providing a desired amount of lubrication to the desired contact surfaces.